


Scrumptious

by CadetDru



Series: Seven Sins of the Arrangement [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gluttony, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Seven Deadly Sins, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Crowley is tempted by Aziraphale’s offer of oysters.





	Scrumptious

Crowley didn’t know how much sin Aziraphale was willingly steeping himself in until the angel tempted him to that first scrumptious dish of oysters.  In the romantic Roman restaurant, it almost felt like a true temptation. Crowley wanted to take notes on how to charm and enchant someone into a little sin, a little too much pleasure. Aziraphale’s open and complete delight in the food was too good, too bad, too human to be true. His face shone with light with each bite. He smiled with pure happiness, enveloping Crowley in his joy at the food. It was a pure, angelic act, out of pure Love for his fellow man and the Fallen angel before him. Crowley thought with too much emphasis on goodly words when Aziraphale was near. The differences and similarities between them were highlighted much too much. 

Crowley was staring, and Aziraphale was noticing. “Something wrong with your food, my dear boy?”

“Not at all.  Gluttony is rather frowned upon by your side, I hear,” Crowley said, giving voice to his meandering thoughts. 

Aziraphale looked so hurt for a moment that Crowley wanted to take it back.  “I’m merely enjoying the human experience.”

“The potential for sin?” Crowley said. “You’re doing my job for me. You’d be damned good at it, too.”

Aziraphale frowned. “That’s a thought.”

“Why else spend time with the other side?” Crowley asked, feeling that he as too exposed and honest than was necessarily helpful.

“I like your company,” Aziraphale said simply. “Isn’t that why you’re here?”

It was a disarmingly honest answer, and Crowley could only match it.  “Of course I like yours, or I wouldn’t have bothered to come or to debate your gluttonous ways.” Crowley needed to keep it light, keep it cheerful, if he wanted to keep saying honest things to influence the angel back towards good. 

“I don’t know, you make it seem so glamorous,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley had nothing to say to that. Some sounds came out of his mouth, dismissing or acknowledging the sentiment or compliment. He had no words. “I’m not a glutton,” he finally managed to get out.

“You should try it. Much less harmful to others than the other sins, I would think.”

“Would you?” Crowley marveled. If Aziraphale’s strange persuasion was working on a demon, imagine what he could do to a human. Crowley needed to find a way to use that, one of these days. It could be weaponized if the angel Fell or not; he was too good at it for a division of such cosmic significance to matter.  Crowley felt his face pull in an absolutely demonic smile. It seemed to be doing that more and more around Aziraphale. 

He could use the angel to further his own hellish career. He could spend more time with Aziraphale as he did so, feeling mor and more this way, more Evil as he delighted in this potentially Good presence. 


End file.
